Mirriois's story, Chapter 3, A new friend, a lost friend
???: Hello Rosalina, I have a message. Rosalina: Really now? is everything alright? ???:.... Mirriois: *Yaaaawn* Hey Rosalina! Rosalina: Tell me please this concerns all of us. Mirriois: I have nothing to tell you... Rosalina: Not you my little luma I'm talking to Wings. Mirriois: Why Hello Wings! Wings:...Hi.... Rosalina: Sorry, but he can be a bit shy, Mirrois. Mirriois: Ok whatever, I'm going to go hang with Alumas, See ya later! Rosalina and Wings: Bye! Wings: I was telling you.... The bullet bill you have told us about... Rosalina: What happened? Wings: He..... Conquered the Good Egg Galaxy... Rosalina: Tha'ts Terrible! Wings: I know, I tried to fly away..but you know I'm horrible at flying. Rosalina: Thats oka- *Gets iterrupted* Mirriois: ALUMAS HAS GONE MISSING!!! Wings and Rosalina: WHAT!!!? Mirriois: And I'm going to save her! She has been kidnapped I can tell, she wears her - Rosalina: No do not lose that *whispers* I can't let him into danger. Wings:... He already left.. Rosalina: Hmmm, You can go back, i'll contact you if anything. Wings: Okay *Meanwhile* Mirriois: Lalalalalalalalalalaaaaalaaalalalalalalalalalalalalaaaaaalalalala (Singing Kid icarus theme) Mirriois: What was that? The grass moved! Mirriois: It's a Tanooki tailed goomba! *throws starbits* Tanooki Tailed goomba: Hey! You know that hurts right? Mirriois: Well you look like a bad guy. Tanooki tailed gooma: Yeah but did I do anything? Mirriois: Well... You know what? I do not need to argue with a bad guy! *leaves* ???:Hmmm! HMM HMM! Mirriois: What the? (listen to this http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-ceNwyRPlbM Remember, You have to have a second page of this so it doesn't eat this page!) Mirriois: it's Alumas! Tied up! Wait.... It's the Bullet! Alumas: Hmm? Mirriois: I can't answer you! Bullet: Stop TALKING!! Bullet: I WILL GET RID OF BOTH OF YOU, JUST FOR ANNOYING ME! Mirriois: WHAT??? Alumas: (at same time) HMMM? Bullet: I MASTER BILL SHALL DESTROY YOU BOTH! WITH MY POWERS! *shoots fire* Mirriois: AAAAAHH! I DON't KNOW HOW TO HANDLE THAT!! Master Bill: THATS THE POINT HAHAHA! *Wings comes in and creates a force-field that protects Mirrois and Alumas* Master Bill: WHAT!? Wings: I came here in time! Mirriois: Wow! That necklace gives you SOME power! Now get me out of here! Wings: Yeah.. about that... Mirriois: huh? Wings: I can't fly.... Mirriois: Why? Wings: It doesn't matter, You follow me. Mirriois: But Alumas?! Wings: There is NO TIME! Master Bill: HAHAHA Lightning go!! Wings and Mirriois: AAAAH!! Wings: Hold on! Mirriois: what? Wings: I'm getting a transmission from rosalina! Rosalina transmittion: You can use the Blue stars to guide your way. *end of transmission* Mirriois: what does that even mean?? Wings: Oh I know! Use your starbits to connect the blue stars. Mirrois: Okay! Master bill: I'll'' get you!!'' WIngs and mirriois: Whoa!! * three minutes later* (music stop) Wings: we are back rosalina! Mirriois:*breaths deeply* *falls asleep* Rosalina: Haha, Wings thank you, Feel Free to come back whenever you want. Wings: Okay! I'll be glad to visit my new friend *smiles* Rosalina: Okay Bye! Wings: Bye. Rosalina: The first adventure, and we need to get Alumas back, Just sleep for now young Luma... Will Mirriois Get Alumas back? will wings actually return? Find out on the next Mirriois's story! Category:Sidestories Category:Chapters Category:Mirriois' Story